Hopeless Love
by Lilyan Nightfallen
Summary: Sebuah delusi dari dunia khayalnya, membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Bahkan perangai yang semula lembut bak malaikat, bisa berubah menjadi mengerikan bak seekor serigala. PanDeep/GuanJin/LinYoung/ Guanlin x Baejin/ Wanna One Warning! Ini GS. DLDR, ini hanyalah sebuah karya tulis dengan imajinasi tinggi. Tolong hargai :)


**Judul: Hopeless Love**

 **Author: Ayumi Nightfallen.**

 **Genre: Gore /maybe**

 **Rate: M? /entahlah xD**

 **Warn: Ini ff sedikit mengandung gore. GS! (YANG TIDAK SUKA, DIHARAPKAN TIDAK MEMBACANYA), AU!, Fem!** **Baejin/uke lainnya** **, typo bertebaran, absud, tidak sesuai EYD, dll.**

 **Saya pikir ini adalah ficlet, hehe~**

 **Dan saya juga publish ini di wattpad, hehe~**

Hopeless Love

.

.

.

.

.

DLDR! This just fanfiction!

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

 __In flashback__

 _Angin musim gugur berhembus kencang, langit malam tak berbintang, awan tampak menghitam menyimpan jutaan tetesan kristal, bahkan sang rembulan tak terlihat bertahta di tempatnya. Suasana mencekam menyelimuti atmosfer saat ini, hening tanpa adanya suara terdengar dari kedua manusia yang kini tengah duduk berdampingan di sebuah bangku._

 _"Aku minta maaf," ucap salah satunya membuka pembicaraan. Kepalanya tertunduk, sorot manik tajam itu menyiratkan rasa sesal, raut wajahnya yang biasa terlihat cerah itu kini berubah sendu._

 _"Ini bukan keslahanmu. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak berharap lebih padamu. Aku tak pernah sadar diri, bahwa aku tak pantas bersanding denganmu."_

 _Sang pemuda semakin menundukkan kepalanya, mendengar penuturan yang sarat akan rasa sakit itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya ia memberikan sebuah harapan pada gadis ini jika akhirnya ia hanya akan membuat sang gadis terluka, pikirnya._

 _"Sebaiknya kau pulang, dia pasti sudah menunggumu," suara lembut itu mengalun lirih, berusaha mengalihkan suaranya yang bergetar. Lengkungan manis penuh paksaan tampak terukir di kedua sudut bibirnya._

 _"Bagaimana dengan–"_

 _"Tak usah pedulikan aku, pergilah."_

 _Tanpa sepatah kata terucap lagi, sang pemuda kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan gadis yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih._

 _"Apa aku tak pantas mendapatkan cinta– hiks, aku– aku hanya– hiks," tetesan kristal bening yang sedari tadi membendung di pelupuk mata sang gadis, kini telah jatuh dengan bebasnya membasahi pipi chubby itu. Suaranya tercekat, isakan pilu terus terdengar dari belah bibirnya. Bahkan ia tak lagi sanggup melanjutkan potongan kalimat yang belum terselesaikan._

 _Seakan tahu apa yang gadis ini rasakan, langit pun mulai menjatuhkan rintikan-rintikan kristal cairnya. Ikut menangis kala tangis gadis itu semakin terdengar pilu dan putus asa._

 __Out flashback__

.

.

.

.

.

Fajar kini membuka lebar matanya, mentari telah tampak menduduki tahtanya saat ini. Kicauan-kicauan lembut terdengar manis menyapa pendengaran seorang gadis yang tengah duduk bersandar pada pohon besar di halaman belakang sekolahnya. Manik senada hazelnya tampak bergerak menelusuri tiap bacaan yang terdapat di dalam buku di genggamannya. Surai halusnya seakan menari karena terhembus angin musim gugur pagi ini.

"Jinyoungie!" seruan seseorang yang memanggil namanya membuat sang gadis menutup buku dalam genggamannya, mengangkat pandangannya guna melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Eoh? Hyungseob eonni," lengkungan tipis terkembang di bibir Jinyoung kala melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Hyungseob, sang kakak sepupu.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Hyungseob saat sudah sampai di hadapan Jinyoung. Keningnya mengernyit bingung, tidak biasanya ia melihat gadis manis itu berada di luar kelas seperti ini, kecuali saat jam istirahat.

"Hanya ingin."

Jawaban singkat sudah terlalu biasa Hyungseob dengar dari Jinyoung sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Ia tahu, sangat tahu apa yang terjadi pada adik sepupunya kala itu. Bahkan ia telah memberikan masukan untuk adiknya tersebut, namun hasilnya tetap saja, Jinyoung terlalu keras kepala.

Sejak satu bulan lalu pula Jinyoung seakan tak memiliki semangat untuk hidup, ia yang biasanya tampak ceria dan bersinar, kini telah meredup. Hatinya seakan membeku dalam gulungan salju tebal saat musim dingin, sorot mata teduhnya kini lebih banyak memancarkan kekosongan. Terlihat menyedihkan, tapi ia tak peduli.

Namun, ada satu orang yang bisa membuat segala keceriaan Jinyoung kembali. Ya, hanya dengan melihat dan mendengar suara seseorang itu, gadis berparas bak malaikat ini bisa berubah drastis menjadi gadis ceria seperti dahulu.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas." hanya sebuah anggukan dari Jinyoung sebagai tanggapan, kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas masing-masing.

"Guanlin-ah~"

Sebuah suara menyeruak masuk ke dalam gendang pendengaran Jinyoung, kepala yang semula tertunduk, kini terangkat guna mencari seseorang yang dipanggil tadi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati seorang pemuda jangkung yang tengah tersenyum menampilkan dimple manisnya.

"Eonni-ya, lihat! Guanlin tersenyum padaku!" seru Jinyoung antusias. Pipinya merona pink manis, tangannya bergerak menarik pergelangan tangan Hyungseob untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Hyungseob terdiam, ia memandang sendu adik sepupu kesayangannya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Jinyoung tadi.

"Eonni, dia menyukaiku–"

"Tidak Jinyoung-ah, berhenti berdelusi seakan-akan pemuda itu menyukaimu," ucap Hyungseob pelan, ia menunduk dalam. Air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Ya, semenjak sebulan terakhir ini Jinyoung sering berdelusi bahwa pemuda bernama Guanlin itu menyukainya. Tentu Hyungseob merasa sangat sedih, sebegitu depresikah Jinyoung hingga ia mengidap Erotomania syndrome? Ia tak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi pada adiknya. Bahkan ia sering mengutuki pemuda yang pernah menghancurkan harapan gadis manis itu dulu.

"Eonni bicara apa eoh? Aku tidak berdelusi. Dia bahkan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku saat festival sekolah kemarin." sangat keras kepala, Jinyoung menyangkal semua yang Hyungseob katakan. Ia tetap saja menganggap bahwa pemuda itu menyukainya. Padahal ia tak pernah tahu– atau mungkin tak pernah ingin tahu, bahwa Guanlin telah memiliki kekasih.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya," hanya berujar lirih yang bisa Hyungseob lakukan, perlahan lelehan kristal bening itu turun membasahi pipinya. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri mendapati kenyataan yang sangat pahit harus menimpa Jinyoung. "Aku takut suatu saat ia melakukan hal buruk."

"Eonni, ayo ke kelas. Guanlin sudah tidak ada." Jinyoung menarik lembut tangan Hyungseob, dan kemudian lanjut berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk menuju kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, lihatlah! Itu Guanlin dan Jihoon, mereka sangat serasi, ne."

"Wah, kau benar! tampan dan cantik. Benar-benar pantas."

"Tapi, bukankah ada penggemar gila yang mengatakan bahwa Guanlin menyukainya?"

"Ah, gadis manis bernama Bae Jinyoung itu? Dia benar-benar gila."

Jantung Hyungseob berdenyut sakit mendengar ucapan terakhir yang ia dengar barusan, ia tak masalah jika fakta mengatakan bahwa Guanlin dan Jihoon adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi ia tak pernah bisa terima kala satu kalimat penuh hinaan terucap dari seseorang yang tertuju pada adiknya. Ia menatap Jinyoung, raut wajahnya terkesan tak acuh, namun sorot manik hazel itu seakan mengatakan bahwa si gadis manis itu merasa tersakiti.

"Jinyoung, kau–"

"Apa eonni sudah selesai makan? Kalau sudah, kembalilah ke kelas lebih dulu. Aku ingin ke perpustakan sebentar." Setelahnya, Jinyoung langsung beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan dengan kepala tentunduk menuju keluar kantin.

Hal itu membuat Hyungseob takut, dengan perasaan cemas ia mengikuti langkah Jinyoung perlahan. Jantungnya terus berdetak tak karuan. Sungguh, ia memiliki firasat buruk saat ini.

Dan benar saja, Jinyoung tidak menuju ke perpustakaan. Hyungseob melihatnya, adiknya itu menghampiri Guanlin yang saat ini tengah duduk sendirian di lantai lapangan basket indoor.

Hyungseob diam memperhatikan dari jauh, ia tak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarkan, namun ia melihat Jinyoung mengulurkan tangannya pada Guanlin dan membawa pemuda itu menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Ya Tuhan, apalagi sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Guanlin-ah," suara itu mengalun lembut, menyuarakan nama pemuda yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Angin pergantian musim berhembus tenang menerpa, membuat surai madu panjang sang gadis bergerak seakan menari mengikuti irama hembusan angin. "Kau menyukaiku, bukan?"

Manik obsidian bersorot tajam itu memandang terkejut gadis manis di depannya ini, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Pikirnya. Sebuah gelengan Guanlin hadiahkan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. "Aku hanya mencintai Jihoon."

Deg!

Lagi, hati yang pernah hancur menjadi kepingan tak berarti, kini kembali hancur. Bahkan sangat hancur.

Pandangan Jinyoung memburam, manik hazelnya bergerak gelisah, suaranya tercekat, lelehan kristal bening itu telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Berhentilah berdelusi seakan aku mencintaimu."

Serangkaian frasa yang sarat akan nada dingin itu begitu dalam menohok hati Jinyoung. Kepalanya tertunduk, lelehan kristal bening itu kini telah mengalir membasahi pipi chubbynya. Tangannya bergerak meraih sesuatu dalam saku jas sekolahnya.

"Baiklah, jika aku tak bisa memilikimu di dunia yang kejam ini, biarkan aku memilikimu di surga." perlahan Jinyoung melangkah mendekati pemuda di hadapannya tersebut, tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah gunting besi. Seringaian bak seekor serigala yang sedang menemukan mangsanya tercetak jelas pada paras cantiknya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau inginkan? Menjauh!" seru Guanlin panik, ia melangkah mundur guna menghindar dari gadis di depannya ini. Segala rasa keberanian yang ia punya telah lenyap tergantikan rasa panik.

"Aku sudah cukup muak dengan semua ini," tangan Jinyoung terangkat, mengayunkan satu tusukan menuju perut pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Senyuman terkembang di bibir cherrynya kala melihat darah mengalir dari perut pemuda itu. "Tak ada yang boleh memilikimu."

"Kau uhuk– gila."

"Ya, aku memang gila, hahaha!" tawa itu menggelegar ke segala penjuru. Tusukan demi tusukan kembali gadis itu layangkan di perut sang pemuda. Dan pada tusukan terakhir, gadis itu merobek perut pemuda yang kini tergeletak tak bernyawa. Menarik keluar seluruh isi di dalamnya, kemudian ia berdiri.

"JINYOUNG!" teriak Hyungseob yang kala itu baru tiba di rooftop sekolah, air matanya mengalir melihat keadaan adik sepupu kesayangannya tersebut. Wajah berparas cantik itu, tangan halus itu, semuanya berlumuran darah. Ia sungguh tak akan menyangka jika adik manisnya sanggup melakukan hal sekeji ini.

Jinyoung menoleh, tatapan manik hazel itu penuh kekosongan. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya. Dengan perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pembatas rooftop. Menaiki pembatas tersebut, kemudian berujar. "Aku adalah seorang pendosa. Benarkan, eonni?"

"Tidak! Jinyoung kembali!"

"Selamat tinggal..."

"JINYOUNG!"

.

.

.

.

.

Fin~

A/N: Okay, saya tau ini gaje. Saya juga tidak tau apa yang saya tulis ini :'v intinya ini nulis pas otak lagi bingung antara yang mau ngerjain tugas sama gatel pengen upload ff :'v

Saya tau ini temanya amat sangat pasaran :'v

Dan apakah kalian tau apa itu Erotomania Syndrome? Ya, itu adalah sindrom dimana seseorang itu memiliki kepercayaan diri tinggi bahwa seseorang menyukainya. Dia akan beranggapan bahwa segala sesuatu yang orang itu lakukan tertuju padanya. Kurang lebih seperti itu. Disebabkan atas dasar depresi juga sih, karena ini menyangkut psikis manusia uhuy.

Dan yah, walaupun ini gaje, bolehkah saya berharap? So...

Mind to Review?^^

Sign, Ayumi Nightfallen.


End file.
